Bratz: On the Mic
On the Mic is a collection of dolls released in 2012. The dolls available are Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Eitan and Thad. The theme is rocking out with your friends. Dolls The Bratz® love to get decked out in their coolest rock gear and transform their beautiful hair before they rock their hearts out on stage. Includes doll, fashion, hair extensions, star hairbrush and a hand microphone. Bratz On the Mic.jpg On the Mic Bratz.jpg On the Mic Doll - Jade.jpg|Bratz® On the Mic™ Doll - Jade™ On the Mic Doll - Cloe.jpg|Bratz® On the Mic™ Doll - Cloe™ On the Mic Doll - Yasmin.jpg|Bratz® On the Mic™ Doll - Yasmin™ Cloe On the Mic Doll Pack box.jpg|Cloe On the Mic Doll Pack box. Jade On the Mic Doll Pack box.jpg|Jade On the Mic Doll Pack box. Yasmin On the Mic Doll Pack box.jpg|Yasmin On the Mic Doll Pack box. Get ready to rock out with some serious style and an awesome voice-changing microphone! Each doll comes with a stylin' stage outfit, voice-changing microphone and speaker that includes two unique songs per character. Batteries required. Cloe Microphone On the Mic.jpg|Bratz® On the Mic™ Doll and Microphone Kit - Cloe™ Jade Microphone On the Mic.jpg|Bratz® On the Mic™ Doll and Microphone Kit - Jade™ Sasha Microphone On the Mic.jpg|Bratz® On the Mic™ Doll and Microphone Kit - Sasha™ Yasmin Microphone On the Mic.jpg|Bratz® On the Mic™ Doll and Microphone Kit - Yasmin™ Jade On the Mic Doll and Mic box.jpg|Jade On the Mic Doll and Mic box. Sasha On the Mic Doll and Mic box.jpg|Sasha On the Mic Doll and Mic box. The Bratz Boyz™ love to get decked out in their coolest rock gear before they rock out on stage. Includes doll, fashion, and cool instrument accessory. Eitan On the Mic.png|Bratz Boyz™ On the Mic™ Doll - Eitan™ Thad On the Mic.png|Bratz Boyz™ On the Mic™ Doll - Thad™ Eitan and Thad On the Mic.jpg|It is rumored that Eitan and Thad will team up with the Bratz to start a band/ Eitan On the Mic illustration.jpg|An illustration of Eitan. Eitan On the Mic box.jpg|Eitan On the Mic box. Thad On the Mic box.jpg|Thad On the Mic box. Accessories The tour bus is a giant, posh, pink bus. It has a fancy kitchen; flip down vanity and DJ booths; removable seats; speakers that connect to MP3 players or Bratz On the Mic microphones; an elevating stage platform; and many accessories. The microphone has musical effects to transform the user's voice. It can be plugged into computers, the tour bus and the On the Mic Speakers. Also, the Bratz On the Mic guitar is electronic. It has bass, drums and keyboard sound effects to create the sound of a band, the user can strum to play, push-button frets, whammy bar and change the tempo. The guitar includes a headset microphone. It can be connected to the On the Mic microphone. On the Mic Tour Bus.jpg|On the Mic Tour Bus On the Mic Microphone and Speaker.jpg|Microphone and Speaker Bratz_On_the_Mic_guitar.jpg|On the Mic guitar Category:Dolls